Ama y sirvienta en un juego de pockys
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: La mucama pelirroja estaba en frente de la rubia pecosa mientras un palo de chocolate conectaban sus labios... Sutil Yuri Candy x Dorothy


Dorothy había acudido al cuarto de su ama Candy, iba con algo de prisa pensando que había pasado algo grave o de suma urgencia a lo cual iba atenta a ver como estaba su señora. La mucama en menos de nada abrió la puerta para ver que estaba esa joven de cabellos rubios frondosos sentada en un sofá verde mientras estaba viendo la televisión.

Candy tranquila como si nada estaba sentada mientras movía un pequeño palillo de chocolate mientras su otra mano tenía una caja roja. Dorothy dio un pequeño suspiro, no necesitó dar una pregunta pues sabía las negras intenciones de su ama y señora. La joven pecosa se acomodó bien sentada sobre el fino y suave sofá verde mientras con una mirada coqueta y una seña invitaba a la sirvienta a sentarse junto con ella.

La joven pelirroja decidió asentir a la petición de su ama y señora la cual estaba con el palillo a la boca mientras sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con la gracia de una niña pequeña.

-¿Estás lista Dorothy?

La joven se sonrojó un poco pero una orden era una orden

-Sí…- Afirmó con la cabeza

-Es hora de divertirnos un poco…

-Está bien…- La rubia pecosa se colocó el palillo dentro de su boca como sostenido por sus labios, se dibujaba en su rostro pecoso una sonrisita, una pequeña pero sospechosa- Bien, estoy empezando- Jugaba un poco con el palillo mientras la pelirroja de trenzas estaba sn habla como si supusiera que su ritmo cardiaco, su flujo de sangre y sus neuronas tarde o temprano estuviesen involucradas al dar contacto al otro lado.

Dorothy abrió lentamente su boca aceptando en otro extremo del palillo quedando frente a Candy la cual no dejaba de mirar los carmines de su querida mucama. Ama y sirvienta estaban frente a frente, sus miradas eran conectadas por el pequeño palillo de chocolates, la rubia anfitriona dio comienzo al primer round dando una mordida.

La mucama tenía a la pecosa al frente suyo, con un leve sonrojo y esperándola… Definitivamente no se podía resistir. Ambas estaban sentadas algo hincadas sobre el sofá, Dorothy estaba de rodillas mientras que Candy estaba un poco más abajo debido a su estatura.

La pelirroja se decidió. No podía dejar a la rubia pecosa esperando todo este tiempo (Aunque más de 10 segundos no habían pasado) en ese lapso pensó rápido. Y sacando el dulce de su boca la besó directamente.

La rubia en menos de nada hizo una mirada tierna de enojo

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso no se vale! – Gritó Candy, a modo de un severo llamado de atención

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó la mucama- Pero si yo te besé

-Sí, pero los besos directos no se valen- Tomó la vara de las manos de su amante, la colocó en su boca, nuevamente las miradas fijas chocaban aunque la sirvienta estaba como una manzana mientras la pecosa estaba muy seria.

En menos de nada, ambas se pararon, Candy con las manos sobre la cintura de la pelirroja la acercó hacia su cuerpo y con una mirada algo enojada pero muy tierna dijo con un tono infantil pero tirando a sexy

-Eres mía…

-Tampoco no te pongas celosa, pareces una tipa posesiva

Una vez más conectaron el palillo entre sus bocas y nuevamente la rubia pecosa dio comienzo a la lenta ofensiva, poco a poco se acercaba a la pelirroja de trenzas la cual estaba sin habla sintiendo que estaba muy cerca de ella, juraba que su cuerpo y su corazón volvían a tener ese estremecimiento al principio.

Una mano acercaba lenta y sutilmente sobre uno de sus pechos haciendo que la joven sintiera como si algo pulsara un botón dentro de ella que la hiciera sentirse débil y hechizada por instantes, una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar varias greñas de sus cabellos. Los ojos verdes de su ama eran como luces que se acercaban segundo a segundo en una especie de cámara lenta, quería intentar liberarse de esa chica traviesa, hubiera jurado que habrían pasado muchos minutos y posiblemente los demás miembros como demás trabajadoras la necesitaban pero nada.

Ahora sentía los brazos de la pecosa mientras unas manos sujetaban fuertemente sus ojos mientras la cara de su ama estaba a pocos metros, de un solo digito lo que causaba un impacto a los ojos carmines de la mucama hasta que ahora un pedazo notable de la pocky ahora las mantenía unidas, sus narices chocaban mientras sus respiraciones y latidos estaban desenfrenados.

Estaban cerca de la otra mientras sus cuerpos estaban aferrándose con sus brazos, Candy de pronto abrió los ojos y en menos de nada se dio cuenta de que el dichoso pedazo de pocky estaba caído en el suelo, su cara estaba muy de cerca de la de Dorothy la cual estaba sonrojada aunque le hacía juego con su cabello y sus carmines.

De manera súbita bajó su cabeza sobre los pechos de su mucama mientras ésta quedó anonadada ante semejante reacción de su ama, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba pero debía jurar que en cada momento donde la rubia siempre estaba aferrada tenía una actitud diferente, en esta ocasión estaba haciendo un puchero inflando sus cachetes y en menos de nada sonrió como siempre muy a su estilo.

Un guiño en el ojo como una pequeña sacada de lengua mientras mientras aprovechó sus manos para apresar la cintura de su querida mucama, amiga y amante. La rubia pecosa sonrió tiernamente mientras Dorothy miraba algo sorprendida pero se le hacía algo reconfortante esa faceta inocente de su ama y señora.

-Demasiado… Bueno, parece que yo gané- Cerró sus ojos mientras los brazos de su sirvienta estaban abrazando su espalda, Dorothy concordaba con casi todos los amigos y personas que empezaban a ser parte de su "Circulo social de amigos" , y era que la pecosa tenía una gran actitud optimista como una persona que pensaba muy positivo y un gran corazón aunque de todo eso amaba esa sonrisa risueña e ingenua

-¿Quieres volver a intentarlo de nuevo?- Preguntó algo curiosa ganándose una pequeña mirada de regañó de su mucama

-De ninguna manera- Respondió la pelirroja mientras no se podía borrar una conmovedora sonrisa al ver esos hermosos ojos verdes como esas pecas resaltantes como constelación en su nariz

-Está bien, pero ya que perdiste, tu castigo es volver a jugar- La pecosa le guiñó el ojo mientras la pobre sirvienta entendió otra negra intención de la pecosa, la joven mucama entendía que dicha vuelta al juego no lo podía ser en ese mismo instante sino sería posiblemente por la noche y también con el detalle de que el modo en que la pelirroja jugaría con su ama sería de una manera bastante diferente a lo acostumbrado


End file.
